Mon dernier souffle
by SQ-Faberry-OQ
Summary: Que faire lorsque son premier amour revient d'entre les morts? Elle ne pensait plus jamais la revoir mais elle avait tord. Les sentiments d'autrefois renaîtront-ils d'un simple regard? Pourra t-elle effacer ses erreurs ou est-il trop tard? première fic. Désolée pour les fautes. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'le re poste étant donné que m'a bêta me l'a corrigé.

Merci à toi d'ailleurs.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 _Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment._

:p

* * *

[22 octobre 2000]

 _:_ _ **Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse, Regina ?**_

 _Allongées côte à côte, je me tourne dans sa direction, surprise... Sa question n'est qu'un faible murmure, presque imperceptible, mais le silence régnant autour de nous m'empêche d'y passer outre._

 _Je la regarde et me demande si elle s'est rendu compte d'avoir parlé. Ses yeux fermés et sa respiration lente me font douter...M'a-t-elle vraiment posée une question ?_

 _Comme si elle suivait le file de mes pensées et répondant ainsi à ma silencieuse interrogation, ses paupières s'ouvrent laissant alors apparaître de magnifique pupilles bleu que le reflet de la lune ne rend que davantage éblouissant. Je me perds dans son regard...Mon Dieu...Sait-elle l'effet que me font ses yeux ?_

 _Son visage se tournant complètement vers moi me sort de ma transe._

 _Je rougis et me détourne d'elle._

: **Si je suis déjà tombée amoureuse** _? Répétai-je, pour moi-même, mes yeux fixant maintenant le ciel étoilée._

: **C'est bien ce que je viens de te demander...Tu rougis Gina.** _Me dit-elle, amusée._

: **Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Regina Mills ne rougi jamais !**

: **Oh, excusez-moi votre Altesse. Veuillez me pardonnez.** _Dit-elle d'un ton qui se veut hautain._

 _Je ris et la pousse de ma main gauche._

: **Ne te fiches pas de moi Emma**. _Dis-je en essayant de paraître énervée. Sans succès._

: **Je n'oserai jamais Gina.**

 _Je suis tout d'abord surprise par la sincérité se dégageant de sa voix. Je me tourne vers elle pour m'apercevoir qu'un sourire orne son visage ...Et comme écho au sien, un sourire apparaît sur le mien._

: **Alors ?**

: **Alors quoi, Emma ?**

: **Es-tu...déjà tombée amoureuse ?** _Me dit-elle, hésitante._

 _Je cherche dans ses yeux la raison qui l'a poussé à me poser cette question mais elle fuit mon regard._

 _:_ **Em'...Pourq-**

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ma question qu'elle me coupe._

: **Je suis morte par ta faute, tu sais ? Si tu m'aurais écouté...Mais tu ne l'a pas fait...**

 _La voix d'Emma se fait de plus en plus lointaine...Son sourire s'efface laissant place à une face d'indifférence._

 _Ses yeux, autrefois plein de malice, ne montrent plus aucunes émotions._

 **: Quoi ?...Mais de quoi parles-tu Emma? Emma?!**

 _Ma respiration se bloque...Je n'arrive plus à respirer...Tout va si vite...Je cligne des yeux et m'aperçois que le soleil s'est levé._

 _Emma a disparu._

 _A la place...une pierre tombale ?_

 _Je regarde autour de moi pour comprendre que je me trouve dans un cimetière...Que s'est-t-il passé ? Ça n'a aucun sens._

: **EMMA ?**

Seul mon écho me répond.

Me levant, je remarque que l'herbe est mouillée.

La brise me fait frémir.

 _:_ **Emma ?...**

 _J'ai peur...Je ne comprends pas..._

 _C'est seulement lorsque je lis les inscriptions sur la pierre que je comprends._

 _ **A notre bien aimée fille**_

 _ **Emma Swan**_

 _ **22/10 /83 – 22/10/00**_

Nan.

000

[22 octobre 2015]

Je me réveille dans un sursaut.

Encore ce rêve. Toujours à la même date.

Il y a quelques années, il m'aurait bouleversé.

Plus maintenant.

Je regarde mon réveil.

6h58.

Je soupire...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me réveille deux minutes avant l'heure ?

A côté de moi, Robin semble toujours endormi. Tant mieux. Je ne souhaite pas l'embêter avec mes soucis. Pas cette fois.

Je désactive mon réveil qui maintenant ne sert plus à grand-chose et me dirige vers ma salle de bain.

Lorsque je sors, j'entends mon téléphone vibrer sur le chevet de ma chambre.

Super timing.

: Gina ?...

Je m'arrête une demi-seconde. Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça mais il est à moitié endormi.

Je passe outre.

: Désolée chéri, un appel.

: Oh...Hmm, d'accord mon cœur.

Il s'est déjà rendormi, je souris.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom s'affichant sur l'écran, je décroche.

: Allô ?

: Regina...C'est Mary...Ils l'ont retrouvé...Emma. Elle est en vie.

Nan. Impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! J'vous poste ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

J'ai maintenant une bêta donc les chapitres seront beaucoup plus agréable à lire sans fautes.

Merci à toi Jessy69, t'es super.

Oh et (encore) merci à tous pour vos revieuw/mise en follow...

Ça m'encourage vraiment!

 _Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment._

 _:p_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

[22 octobre 2015] – Boston, appartement de Regina.

Un tourbillon de sentiments m'assaille... Je ne comprends pas... Ça ne peut pas être vrai... Elle ne peut pas être en vie... Il y avait tant de sang... Tant de corps sans vie... Et parmi eux, le sien... Je me sens si vidée.

En seulement un instant, j'ai l'impression de revenir 15 ans en arrière... Lorsque je l'ai vu... Là... Étalée sur le sol, ses long cheveux d'or tintés d'une substance vermillon... Du sang. **Son sang.**

 _Aidez-nous..._

 _Il est devenu fou..._

 _Arrh..._

 _Appelez les secours…_

 _Naaan..._

 _J'vous en pris..._

 _Courrez! Il revient !_

J'entends encore les cris des survivants, pleurant... Demandant de l'aide... Agonisant.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant, en vain, de faire taire ces voix.

Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

 _A l'aide..._

 _Il les a tués…_

 _Réveilles-toi, je t'en pris..._

 _Zelena !..._

 _Killian !..._

Je me sens m'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, ma tête heurtant violemment ma table de chevet.

J'ai juste le temps de voir Robin se précipiter vers moi puis...

Le trou noir...

000

[29 octobre 2000] Storybrook, Hôpital.

Je me réveille dans ce qui semble être un lit.

Des bips stridents résonnent.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Où suis-je ? Que fais-je ici ?

 **: Je crois qu'elle se réveille...**

 **: Ma chérie... J'ai eu si peur...**

 **: Regina ! Comment tu te sens ?...**

 **: Laissez-la respirer bon sang...**

Je ne reconnais pas ces voix...

J'ouvre difficilement mes yeux pour voir que des silhouettes m'entourent... Tout est flou.

Ma gorge est sèche... J'essaye d'avaler ma salive mais je n'y parviens pas... Ma gorge me brûle.

De l'eau.

J'ai besoin d'eau…

 **: Attendez. Je crois qu'elle veut dire quelque chose...**

 **: L'ea... De... L'eau... Eau...**

 **: De l'eau ?**

 **: Elle veut boire. Passe-moi de l'eau.**

 **: Tiens…**

Quelques secondes après, l'une des silhouettes se penche vers moi, un gobelet dans les mains.

J'avale difficilement le liquide inodore.

Ma vue trouble semble se stabiliser.

 **: Regina ?**

Je reconnais ma mère à ma droite, le gobelet encore en sa possession.

 **: Ma chérie ? Tu...Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?**

Papa est l'a aussi.

 **: Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur sœurette tu sais ?**

Et enfin, Zelena.

Que font-ils ici ?...

 **: Je... J'ai mal à la tête... Zelena... Que s'est-il passé ?**

Ma sœur ouvre la bouche mais la referme immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'elle est assise sur un fauteuil roulant, un bandage blanc entoure le haut de son crâne. Ma mère répond à sa place.

 **: Tu es à l'hôpital ma chérie. Tu veux des antidouleurs ? Je peux appeler une infirmière ? Tu as faim peut-êtr…**

 **: Maman ?**

Je l'a coupe, ma voix est faible et tremblante.

Pourquoi semble-t-elle délibérément ignorer ma question ?

 **: Maman... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

Elle ne me répond toujours pas. Ça me fait peur...Elle n'a pas pour habitude d'être aussi...Je ne sais pas...Fragile. Oui c'est ça. Elle semble complètement fragile et épuisée. Tout comme mon père d'ailleurs. Assis à ma gauche, il me regarde d'un air indéchiffrable.

 **: J'vous en pris... Répondez-moi...**

Je m'efforce de rassembler mes derniers souvenirs. Rien. Le vide total.

Leur silence accentue ma peur.

Alors que je m'apprête à réitérer encore une fois ma question, la porte s'ouvre.

 **: Vous voilà enfin, docteur Whale.**

 **: Oui, désolé. Je suis beaucoup demandé en ce moment. Après ce qui est arrivé...**

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et un nouveau silence s'installe. Plus froid encore que le précédent.

Je les regarde, tour à tour. Ils s'échangent des coups d'œil que je ne sais déchiffrer.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau brisant ainsi ce silence morbide.

Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme entre.

Un policier ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ma sœur prend la parole. Elle semble s'adresser au nouvel arrivant.

 **: Nan, pas maintenant. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller.**

Pas prête pour quoi ? Parle-t-elle de moi ? Je me sens encore plus perdu...

 **: Je suis désolé mais c'est la procédure. Elle est le principal suspect dans cette affaire. Nous avons déjà attendu trop longtemps, je sais que c'est difficile mais je n'ai pas le choix**. _Dit l'homme en uniforme d'une voix glaçante_ _._

Procédure ? Affaire ? Suspect ? Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

 **: Bon, ça suffit ! Je me réveille dans un hôpital, complètement perdu et découvre ma sœur en fauteuil roulant, sans oublier que vous avez tous l'air complètement dévasté. Alors s'il vous plaît, pour la dernière fois, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !**

Je peux entendre la vulnérabilité qui s'échappe de ma voix. Je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant de ne pas être complètement troublée.

 **: Vous ne lui avez pas encore dit ?**

Le policier semble surpris.

Mon père se décide enfin à parler.

 **: Comme ma fille vous en a précédemment informé monsieur l'inspecteur, Regina vient tout juste de se réveiller. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le... Sujet... Vous comprenez ?**

 **: Très bien.** _Répond le policier en fermant les yeux et en se tenant l'arête du nez l'air complètement agacé._ **Je vous laisse 24 heures. Pas plus.**

L'inspecteur sort sans même attendre une réponse.

 **: Bon... On va m'expliquer maintenant ?**

 **: Regina... C'est difficile à dire... Il s'est passé quelque chose...**

Ma sœur se tu avant de s'approcher de mon lit et de me prendre la main.

Elle reprit :

 **: Il y a une semaine... Tu... Enfin... Il y a eu de-**

Plusieurs bips sonores l'interrompent. Un bipeur.

 **: Désolé. Il faut que j'y aille,** _dit le docteur Whale en jetant un œil sur son appareil,_ **on m'appelle.**

Il se dirige vers la porte mais avant de sortir, rajoute :

 **: Ne la brusquez pas trop... Il faut éviter l'état de choc.**

Il sort enfin et referme la porte derrière lui. Ses derniers mots ont le don de me faire frémir.

Zelena se retourne en ma direction et inspire fortement avant de reprendre :

 **: Tu ne te rappelle de rien ?**

 **: De quoi dois-je me rappeler ? Et... Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?! Viens-en au fait !**

 **: Calme-toi... Écoute... Il y a une semaine... Pour l'anniversaire d'Emma nous avions organis-**

Emma ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser avant ?

 **: Emma ?! Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ?**

 **: Regina ! Stop ! C'est assez difficile comme ça alors laisse parler ta sœur !**

La voix de mon père me glace le sang... Elle n'a jamais était empreint d'autant de sévérité.

 **: Excuse-moi 'Lena... Continue.**

Ma sœur passe la main sur son bandage, a-t-elle mal ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle reprend.

 **: ... Pour l'anniversaire d'Emma... Nous avions organisé une fête... Mais ça a mal tourné. Très mal tourné...**

Les yeux de ma sœur sont embués de larmes... Elle semble complètement... Anéantie.

 **: Zelena ? J'peux le faire si tu veux. Tu ne te sens pas prê-**

 **: Nan maman... Tu n'y été pas... Moi si. C'est à moi de le faire et rien qu'à moi... Il faut que j'le fasse.**

Elle respire un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

 **: Ce soir-là... Tout semblait aller pour le mieux... Jusqu'à...**

000

[22 octobre 2000] Storybrook, Manoir des Mills.

PDV Zelena.

 **: Brrr... Il fait froid...**

 **: Toujours à te plaindre 'Lena. T'en a pas assez dis-moi ?**

 **: La ferme Killian !**

Postés devant la porte du manoir, Ruby, Killian, Neal, Katherine, Tink, Walsh, Robin et moi-même attendions que ma sœur daigne ouvrir la porte. Nous avions décidé d'organiser une fête chez moi pour l'anniversaire d'Emma. Mes parents étant absents, Regina y voyait là une occasion à ne pas manquer.

 **: Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?**

 **: Bonne question Tin-**

Ruby n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ma sœur dans une somptueuse robe noir épousant parfaitement ses formes. Elle ne s'était que très peu maquillée, préférant la sobriété.

Elle était magnifique.

 **: Et bien. Et bien...** _Dit Killian,_ **j'te pardonne de nous avoir fait autant attendre... Tu es un délice pour les yeux amour.**

 **: J'le rejoins sur ce coup... Tu es époustouflante Regina,** _rajouta Robin, émerveillé._

 **: C'est le cas de le dire,** _ne pu s'empêcher de dire Walsh._

 **: Ok, on a compris les gars. Regina est magnifique et nous, à côté de ça, on ressemble à rien. Message Reçu ! Ça réchauffe le cœur, merci !**

 **: Ne dis pas de sottises Katherine ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! Je vous remercie tous d'être venu ! Entrez ! Et encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. J'étais au téléphone avec Emma, elle ne se doute de rien et ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

Nous entrâmes alors dans le manoir. Regina avait fait fort ! La décoration était splendide. Tout était...

000

[29 octobre 2000] – Storybrook, Hôpital.

 **: ... Parfait. Tu avais vraiment fait un travail formidable ce soir-là... Nous étions tous loin de se douter qu'en entrant dans la maison... Certains n'en sortiraient jamais.**

* * *

Pas vraiment de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre, vous avez d'la chance ;)

Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera le rythme de mes publications mais j'espère pouvoir être assez régulière.

N'hésitez pas à laisser d'autre revieuw, négatives ou positives tant que c'est constructive. :)


End file.
